mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Judge Reinhold
| birth_place = Wilmington, Delaware, U.S. | death_date = | occupation = Actor | years_active = 1979–present | spouse = Carrie Frazier (1985-1986) Amy Miller (2000-Present) }} Edward Ernest "Judge" Reinhold, Jr. (born May 21, 1957) is an American actor, perhaps best known for co-starring in movies such as Beverly Hills Cop, Ruthless People, Fast Times at Ridgemont High, and The Santa Clause. Early life Reinhold was born Edward Ernest Reinhold, Jr., in Wilmington, Delaware, the son of a trial lawyer.Judge Reinhold Biography from FilmReference.com His nickname, "Judge", was given to him by his father when he was young. He was raised in Fredericksburg, Virginia, until his family moved to Martin County, Florida, prior to his junior year in high school. After his education at the North Carolina School of the Arts, he performed at various regional theatres, including Burt Reynolds' Dinner Theater in Jupiter, Florida. Career Reinhold has appeared in more than 75 films. His first appearance on screen was in a music video for the Pat Benatar song "Shadows of the Night," in which he played an unnamed co-pilot. Reinhold's first major film role was as high school senior Brad Hamilton in Fast Times at Ridgemont High along with then-unknown actors Sean Penn, Forest Whitaker, Jennifer Jason Leigh, and Nicolas Cage. He later played Detective Billy Rosewood, the junior police detective sent to trail Eddie Murphy, in Beverly Hills Cop, and in 1986, starred in Ruthless People. Reinhold starred in the Canadian hard rock band Harem Scarem's 1992 music video "Honestly" as the male love interest. In 1994, Reinhold appeared in two widely released films, Beverly Hills Cop III and The Santa Clause. He has reprised the role of Dr. Neil Miller for the Santa Clause sequels as well. Reinhold appeared as himself on two episodes of the third season of Arrested Development, headlining a fictional court TV show called Mock Trial with J. Reinhold. Reinhold was nominated for an Emmy for a role on Seinfeld in which he played the infamous "close talker" who developed an obsession with Jerry's parents. He has also been seen in Steven Spielberg's epic miniseries, Into the West. Reinhold was featured in the political satire Swing Vote which opened August 1, 2008. Reinhold's first name has been the subject of comedy in both Clerks: The Animated Series and Arrested Development, both times with him playing himself appointed as a judge in a court of law. Also in Fanboys, Billy Dee Williams plays a judge called Reinhold.Billy Dee Williams filmography in IMDb Reinhold is credited as the whistler on the Martini Ranch song "Reach". Personal life Reinhold has worked with the Boys and Girls Clubs of America's Smart Moves program in Santa Fe, New Mexico. It was reported in December 2009 that Reinhold had moved to Arkansas and was involved in suicide prevention efforts for veterans. Filmography References External links * Category:1957 births Category:Actors from Delaware Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:North Carolina School of the Arts alumni Category:People from Fredericksburg, Virginia Category:People from West Palm Beach, Florida Category:People from Wilmington, Delaware Category:University of Mary Washington alumni de:Judge Reinhold es:Judge Reinhold fr:Judge Reinhold it:Judge Reinhold nl:Judge Reinhold ja:ジャッジ・ラインホルド no:Judge Reinhold pl:Judge Reinhold pt:Judge Reinhold ru:Рейнхолд, Джадж fi:Judge Reinhold sv:Judge Reinhold